


When We Least Expect It

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Epic Friendship, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, WIP, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: Jack is annoyed at this employee in this  one cafe. Hopefully updates during Sundays!HIATUS babes, sorry!





	1. Preppy Mean Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> The title is more of a warning for everyone. As I wrote this, at first it was light-hearted, until I grew bored and growing bored of your story meant you needed to add conflict in it. And I did that. But no one was stopping me, so this is a Twister of a story.
> 
> Ya know, like the game? Twister?
> 
> Ok. As we go on, I'll keep throwin' em curve balls at you, hopin' you catch em.
> 
> This first chap is how I was originally going to post. A oneshot.
> 
> Prompts inspired: coffee shop AU, college AU, badboy/nerd AU, awkward first meeting AU.
> 
> If you think I missed an AU within the first chapter, please tell me :)
> 
> Read AWAY!

Pewd's Cafe is the most popular hipster joint in this side of town in 2014. But it's already 2016, so now it’s just a regular cafe with the old couple, a couple of middle-aged women having brunch, and that masteral student leeching off from the free wifi, upon purchase of the day's special, of course.

Activity in the cafe had mellowed down from the fast paced, almost fast-food-like service the owner had been accustomed to from the other year, but he'd take this slow-paced work over anything else. At least there are those loyal customers who still pass by to appreciate his coffee.

"Hey Felix! Can you make me one of those cute Pokeball foam art on my usual?"

Felix scoffed and glared from the stock room, yelling back. "Fuck you, Mark! You can do that yourself! I'm busy here!" And by busy, the owner meant scrolling through his Tumblr feed and looking at any new foam art to recreate; and searching for a non-vegan recipe for the old couple, because...they're old.

Felix ignored the sound of Mark climbing up the counter to get behind it to make himself a cup of coffee. Mark's practically his second-hand in the shop, even though the guy's just hanging out during his break time from college. And for the record, Felix taught him to use every apparatus in the cafe. Even the sassy grandfather clock Felix bought from the flea market.

"Hey, Felix! Come here and meet my friends!"

Felix groaned, "Goddammit, Markimoo! I ain't giving your friends freebies!" He left his phone, plugged to its charger, and went to the counter.

He quietly eyed Mark who had actually wore the spare brown apron and then stood beside him. He wore the 'customer-approved' smile that he had exercised from all the years of working as a barista and store manager.

"Hey bros, what can I get you?" He asked them.

There was two of Mark's friends, and the taller of them said, "Mark couldn't possibly be working for you." He commented in disbelief.

Mark faced Felix with a pointed look.

Felix then nodded, not needing to acknowledge Mark’s look and replied. "Yeah, he does work for me."

Mark grinned triumphantly at his friend.

"But," Felix added, "I don't pay him for it."

"What the-- Felix!"

Mark's two friends laughed.

Felix smiled back. He always felt better when his customers gestured him with smiles or laughed at his jokes. It's refreshing. "So, what can I get you bros?"

 

 

Wade reached out his arms as he yawned. He slung his around Bob’s shoulders, “Man, my body’s ready to sleep through the next lecture.”

"Felix's coffee is just the right thing to keep me awake for those three hours." Mark confessed as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

Bob hummed in agreement as he took a bite from the pastry he bought to go along with his own drink. "I'm grateful you took us there."

Mark jabbed his thumb back at Wade, "Wade even bought the entire case!"

Wade made a retortive grunt, "I did not! I just bought some donuts!"

"The whole tray of donuts." Bob muttered as they entered the lecture hall.

Wade jiggled the box of donuts clutched to his right hand. "I bought this to share with you guys!"

Bob narrowed his eyes at him, "Mm hm, sure."

They found their usual seat three rows from the front and waited for the professor.

"Fuck, midterm exams are coming and I barely understood what we learn from this class." Wade told his friends.

"You should ask Mark over here, he seems to understand every spec of it." Bob said as their classmates settled in their seats just as the professor entered the class.

Wade gave a hopeful look at Mark, who only shook his head dismissively and took a donut from his box.

 

 

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he dug his hand in his pocket, unconsciously feeling for his phone. He overslept on his nap because his phone did not wake him up. He had five minutes to get to class, and that was enough time to stroll and look cool. He had ditched the school blazer and opted for a like colored cardigan lying around in the room, it wasn’t his but it fits, so no complaints there.

"Hey Jackie!” A voice called, “Dan and Phil and I are gonna go out for a bit! Wanna come with?"

Jack shouldered his messenger bag as he turned to look for the source of the voice. He sees Tyler getting in Dan's licorice black convertible, Dan was already in the driver's seat, while Phil occupied the seat beside him.

Jack approached their car, "You guys are cutting classes?" He turned to Phil, "Philip, this is unlike you."

Dan stepped in before Phil could even open his mouth, "The professor had an apparent sick leave, okay? It would've been utterly convenient if the admin office announced it so we won't have to wait for an hour."

Jack nodded. If he remembered correctly, their class was three hours long. "Can you drop me off at a cafe or somethin'? I have to do a report and its due tomorrow." He climbed in the car, squeezing in beside Tyler.

Tyler scoffed, "Why, though? We pay these professors a fortune and they're making us do their work?"

Jack shrugged in nonchalance. He actually liked doing reports, his public speaking teacher was great. "Where're you blokes going?" He asked.

Phil grinned, "To the mall!" He exclaimed childishly.

And Dan stomped on the gas pedal.

 

 

They drive around the city looking for a quiet little cafe to leave Jack in. Starbucks was overrated, but that didn't stop Tyler from getting himself a drink. They continued with their search and found themselves in a small quiet street with cute stores lined up.

A quaint street filled up with a hole-in-the-wall restaurant, cafes, a flower shop, a stationary shop, boutiques, a magic shop, and a tattoo parlor.

Tyler pointed at a shop. "How about that? 'Pewd's Cafe'?"

Jack hummed in thought. "I'll check it out."

Phil unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll come with, I have to go to the loo."

Dan killed the engine. "Why don't we all go down?"

 

 

Entering Pewd's cafe, Phil maneuvered around the labyrinth of tables and easily got to the bathroom.

"Phil sure went fast." Tyler commented.

"Well, Phil's a man on a mission." Dan commented.

They follow Jack to the counter where a blond man was lazily scrolling through his phone, completely invested in it since he'd managed to not hear Jack call his attention.

"Hey. HEY!" Tyler practically yelled.

The guy finally looked up from his phone, and then he wore one of those "How may I help you?" smiles they've all grown too tired off.

Tyler opened his mouth, but Jack was fast enough to cut in. Because Tyler might be the cause of them being thrown out, and Jack feels like this cafe could a good hang out place, it may be quite far from the academy, but it probably is worth the distance.

"Hi," Jack said, "Can I have a cup'o brewed coffee?"

The blond raised a brow, one that clearly attempted to show he wasn't judging. He wasn't trying hard enough. "Ya sure, bro?"

"Yeah, _bro_." Tyler replied. "You heard my friend right."

Jack raised his hand to stop his friend from going alpha bitch on the poor barista. He should stop watching those Mean Girls movies with Tyler, they just promote a negative behaviour towards people who say no to Tyler, directly or indirectly.

That's why Jack's probably besties with the academy's alpha gay, Tyler really knew what he wanted and how he wanted it, instant. Or just that Tyler buys him coffee beans whenever he goes vacationing. Probably the latter one.

"And one of your green tea muffins." He pulled out his wallet from his messenger bag. He peeks to see if he's got less than a fifty, he cringed when his eyes were meet with only a couple of fifties and a hundred, and a receipt to the Dominos pizza he ordered when Tyler cried his heart out watching A Walk to Remember. He turned to his friends, "Any of ya have change for a fifty?"

Tyler and Dan stared at him.

Then Dan spoke, "What's 'change'?"

Soon enough, Phil was approaching them, looking more at ease. "So we'll leave you be, Jack?" He questioned, but his voice trailed off when his eyes caught something. His smile grew wider, "Oh my god, Felix?"

Jack's and Tyler's eyes were immediately on Dan.

The barista's tone was suddenly more lively, "Phil? Holy shit, did you go back to high school or something?"

Phil laughed, "No, I didn't, it's just the uniform for the college I'm going to."

"Oh yeah, you're on a double major, right?" Felix asked.

"I am! English and Education."

Suddenly Dan cleared his throat, ripping Phil's attention from Felix.

"Oh right!" Phil gestured to Dan, "This is my dormmate, Dan."

Felix gave a lame wave of hand, "Heya Dan. Nice to meet ya."

Dan gave a sarcastic smile, " _Echanteé._ "

"And these are our friends, Tyler." Tyler nodded in acknowledgment. "And Jack."

"Hi, Felix." Jack said half-heartedly. "Is your green tea muffin vegan?"

"I have a vegan batch in the back on the cooling rack." Felix offered.

Jack waved it off, "Nah, I'm trying to avoid vegan as much as possible."

Tyler chuckled, "Signe still on that strict vegan diet?"

"Nope." He replied. "She decided it was utter shit, so we dumped it."

"Non-vegan muffin and brewed coffee, coming right up." Felix said, starting on Jack’s order.

 

 

It soon was a routine to Jack, to come to Pewd's Café at least once in a week. 

Soon enough, Felix took him to a display of mugs behind the counter.

"Pick your vessel." Felix said, gesturing to the grand display of coffee mugs.

Intimidated by the collection, Jack just started warily at it. "Holy shit, Felix. Is this where you keep the souls of your customers?"

Felix gave him a very unamused look. "No. Loyal customers get to have a personal mug they get to use whenever they come to the cafe."

Jack stared at him, "For realz?"

Felux laughed, "Yes, 'for realz'. Come on, pick one, so I can make your shit in a cup."

Jack reached for the blue one in at eye level, it was a Mr Meeseeks mug (I swear, I'm not connecting all my other stories), and handed it to the blond. All the while, muttering, "Your coffee don't taste like shit."

Suddenly, he felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned and saw the pleased look on Felix's face. "Aww jeez, Jack. You're such a good person."

Jack scoffed, "Why? Never had a compliment before?"

"I do," Felix said, letting Jack out his working area, "the old couple who comes every morning had given me Christmas presents for the last five years I've run this this place." He was capable of talking while working, usually Jack would yell at anybody who does that, but he had carefully watched any spit that comes out of Felix's mouth, none that he saw. Felix continued, "And that's about it. Mark takes me for granted, his compliments are kinda sarcastic, so, yeah." He hands the mug to Jack over the counter.

"Then I'll have to slap him for you, once I see him." He pulls out a ten and hands it to Felix.

Felix waved it off, "Nah, it’s on the house."

Jack blinked, arm still in mid-air, "You sure?"

Felix nodded, "Yeah bro."

 

 

Mark, Bob and Wade go to Pewd's to celebrate their post-midterms. Bob and Wade went to occupy their usual seat by the window, while Mark slid over the counter to make themselves coffee and to refill one of the costumers' coffee.

While working the frappe machine, because Bob was questioning his froth-making skills, Mark was too invested into his task that he was completely oblivious to a brunet staring at him weirdly.

"Who the heck are you?"

Mark lifted his face and finally saw the guy. "I'm Mark."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then Mark felt a sharp sting across his left cheek, and apparently, he was directly looking at the coffee machine.

And he was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at him.

At them.

Soon enough, Felix was coming from the back room. "Hey hey hey!" He yelled. "There will be no fighting in my shop!" He paused when he saw the scene, he grinned, and then frowned, and then grinned again. "Holy shit, Jack. I love you now."

Jack pointed at Mark, "Ya pay respect to yer boss!"

Wade and Bob suddenly appeared, they were a safe distance from Jack, but were near enough, and Bob asked, "What's going on here?"

Felix raised his hands, "It's okay, gentlemen. Just a little dare I had Jackaboy do once he meets Markimoo."

Mark angrily turned to the blond. "What the shit, Felix?!"

Felix still had the shit-eating grin on his face, "Mark, this is Jack. He's from that private college I've been talking to you about."

Jack and Mark refused to offer a hand to shake, instead, the two guys settled to glaring at each other. At least they were in some form of mutual agreement.

 _'Fuck,'_ Felix thought as he watched Mark's friends retreat back to their table, while the two were still glaring daggers at each other, _'now they'll be salty to each other.'_

"Your usual, Jackaboy? Want a muffin?" Felix asked, cutting in the tension between the two.

"Yeah." Jack replied, and left for his usual table in the small corner where the two store front windows meet.

Felix placed a hand on Mark's shoulder, "Sorry for that, bro. I didn't know he'd actually do it."

Mark was pouting as he faced his friend, "This is domestic abuse, Felix."

Felix laughed, "Dum dum, it's employee abuse, and I don't even pay you shit."

 

 

"I still feel the sting of your hand on my face."

Jack looked up from his laptop, blinked, and then his brows furrowed. "Well, Felix is a good man."

Mark put the tray on the free surface behind Jack's laptop. "He is. And whatever shit he fed you about me, I know it's probably not true."

"He just said you take him for granted."

Mark hummed in thought, "That's funny, considering he hired me without pay."

Jack's hands went up to his mouth, "Holy shit, man! I-I didn't know! I thought you were this bad person, and now I feel bad for hurting you!"

Mark chuckled, "It's fine. I've had worse."

Jack took the coffee and took a pensive sip, staring low key at Mark, though the other was staring back at him too.

They were in mutual understanding, they don't hate each other that much, if not, at all.

"Since I've been fed lies." Jack said. "Are you busy?" He asked, gesturing to the seat actors him. "How about you tell me about yourself?"

Mark smiled and obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon BroTP is Jack and Tyler.
> 
> And because they're from a private college (originally they had uniforms, inspired by the first college I attended), I so much liberties and stuck up with the stereotype of 'stuck up rich kids'. And I'm a bad person for saying I actually like it.
> 
> Sorry to Markimoo for slapping him in the story. And sorry to Jack for making him slap Markimoo.
> 
>  
> 
> I probably have two chapter written that only needs uploading. But if you want to request a prompt you want to see in here, do tell me! 
> 
> Let's twist this story until it begs for mercy! Mwahahaha! Lol, Halloween just finished. :3
> 
> More Youtubers to be added! 
> 
>  
> 
> I think I'll regularly upload during Sundays. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have Tumblr! I renamed it:
> 
> thedeadarelaughing.tumblr.com
> 
> I posted a concept art of Pewds as a barista, and I tell ya, it looks nothing like Pewds. But I drew a damn well French Press, so I'm happy!


	2. Get his number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bitch, what?!" Felix yelled back, clearly startled by Mark's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday upload!
> 
> New characters!

They don't meet again in the next three weeks. But when they did, Jack brought a friend.

 

It was a Wednesday and Mark was behind the counter, while his not-boss was doing inventory. They were having a shout-conversation, and the minimal customers were fine with them. 

"Why the hell are you not going to your home state for sem break?" Felix questioned.

Mark sprayed whipped cream into a spoon and ate it, replying, "My mom's going to some business trip. And I don't see how housesitting would be any fun." He ate more whipped cream, "Besides, I was hoping I could legit work for you now." Mark kept an ear out when Felix didn't reply, he seemed to be struggling with whatever he was handling.

"Okay." Felix finally replied.

Soon, the door opened and Jack and the friend of his came in. The two of them were in their school blazers, but Jack was in a pair black ripped jeans and the other guys in light blue skinny jeans. They were in having a hushed conversation. But that wasn’t the thing that made Mark stare too long at them. They were both wearing sunglasses even though it was nearly evening.

"Heya, Mark." Jack greeted as they approached the counter.

Mark grinned, "How are you?"

He sighed as he pushed his sunglasses up to his hair, showing deep undereye bags. "Booper dooper." Jack replied tiredly, “I had to help _Mr Business 2016_ for his pageant.”

The guy beside Jack spoke, pulling his sunglasses away, softly glaring at Jack, “At least I won.”

Jack gave a nonchalant mix of a shrug and a nod.

‘Mr Business 2016’ pointed at Mark with his sunglasses, "He wasn't here last time, was he? Is he a new worker?" He questioned.

"No, Tyler, he's not." Jack answered softly, feeling for his wallet.

"Oh." Tyler said, and then beamed at Mark, "I'll have an iced macchiato, please."

"Iced macchiato." Mark noted, "Anything more?"

"Do you have those adorb muffin gift boxes?" Tyler questioned. Jack gave the blonde a weird look, which told Mark that Jack wasn’t expecting his friend to say that.

"Yeah," Mark told him, remembering getting notified by Felix about cupcake boxes that morning. "We've got boxes for one, four and six pieces."

"One, a green tea muffin."

Mark stepped back quickly, and leaned backward to spy at the glass display case. And then faced the small hallway leading to the stock room. "Felix!" He hollered abruptly.

"Bitch, what?!" Felix yelled back, clearly startled by Mark's voice.

Jack couldn't hold back his smile, while Tyler only raised a brow.

"Do we still have green tea?"

"It's in the drawer labeled 'tea', ding dong!" Felix yelled as-a-matter-of-factly. Tyler giggled at that, while Jack gave Mark a weary pitiful smile.

Mark returned Jack’s smile, then told his not-boss. "No, I mean the muffin!"

Felix kept quiet for a considerably long time (five seconds), and then replied, "Cooling rack!"

Mark turned around to locate the cooling rack, and saw it was beside the French presses.

"And I'll have my usual." Jack told him, pulling out his wallet, "And we'll take our drinks to-go, our ride is waiting outside." He pointedly glanced to the outside where black Pajero jeep was calmly parked in front the store. 

Mark nodded, seeing Jack and Tyler's entourage. "I actually question why you guys haven't ditched this place for Starbucks."

Jack stared and gestured to the blond, "I'm not the coffee brand kind, but you are."

Tyler shrugged, "You've been holing yourself in here since last month, and I want to know what's so great about it."

Jack and Mark's eyes met, and then stared at Tyler.

Then Jack simply replied, "Because of the ambiance, Ty."

Tyler coyly smiled at his friend, "Is it this ambiance?" nodding towards Mark.

That made Mark laugh out loud.

Jack couldn't help but laugh along, " _Jaysus,_ Ty, can't be subtle about anything, can you?"

 

After having their hugs in a cup, the two guys went back to their friends.

Mark couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

"Who’s the muffin for?" Jack questioned.

Tyler took a sip of his coffee as he pushed the door open, "It's for Dan, I made him watch something regarding a whisk, and he blames me every time he sees one."

And that's the last time he saw of Jack for a while.

 

 

Finals rolled by in the next week and Mark passed all his subjects. Bob and Wade invited him over to their apartment to play video games to celebrate and have a manly slumber party.

But waking up the next morning, he had to run back to his own apartment to change when he remembered he was supposed to be at Pewd's in an hour.

He got to the shop in time just as Felix was starting up the coffee machines.

"Morning, Felix." He greeted his now-boss as he got behind the counter, putting on the brown apron, the only uniform Felix had required him to wear ("And a ponytail, if your hair ever decides to grow, which I don't think will be anytime soon").

"Mornin'." Felix muttered, yawning into his hand and then scratching his chin. "Display the cakes out in of the refrigerator, will ya?"

Mark obeyed and took the small circular cakes out to the display cases, putting them in front the tags that seem to describe them best. Mundane stuff.

The morning shift wasn't at all interesting, just a couple of take-outs and refills.

Not until the end of lunch, was when something worthwhile happened. 

Mark was in the stock room, using Felix’s charger, while replying to his brother’s text.

"Hey! HEY!" It was Jack's voice, he couldn't be unfamiliar with the sound, even though they've only met twice. "Don't you focking ignore me, woman! Stop playing your phone!"

Mark exited the stock room and found Jack very disappointedly staring at a pretty blonde girl who was invested on her phone. Felix was nowhere to be found.

Mark stood behind the cashier and offered a smile when Jack finally noticed him. "What can I get you guys?" Mark couldn’t help but note that the both of them look like a couple having their sleeves rolled up. Jack was in his black ripped jeans and the girl was wearing black tights under her skirt.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte." The girl said, briefly looking up her phone to look at Mark. "Iced."

"Anything else?" He asked, unconsciously eyeing Jack when the guy unrolled his sleeves.

"Do you have any vegan cakes?" The girl asked, finally keeping her phone in her bag.

Jack groaned in resignation, "By Jaysus, Signe! I'm not eating it if you don't finish it!"

Signe stared at him sideways, "Don't be so presumptuous, Sean. I barely ate during finals, I'm compensating for every meal I missed." Her sour look turned into a pretty one, "And for the cake, any vegan would do." She smiled at Mark primly and then went to sit.

Mark stared at Jack, then asked, "' _Sean_?'"

Jack waved it off dismissively, "It's my birth name."

"How did you get 'Jack' from 'Sean'?" Mark questioned, pulling down two white mugs from the rack.

Jack noticed this and called his attention, "Mine is the Mr Meeseeks one." He informed him. "And I sacrificed virgins to be called 'Jack'."

"Why?" Mark questioned, filling Jack's mug up. "How much does a virgin cost?" He chided.

Jack sputtered laughing, "What the absolute fuck, Mark?"

Mark smiled, putting Jack's mug on a tray, and starting with Signe's Pumpkin Spice, "So," he said, "she your girlfriend?"

"Signe?"

Mark nodded.

"We only dated during first year," Jack told him, "and it was fun to be called the school's 'Royal Couple', I mean we still are, but we're putting up with it because of the privileges that comes along with it."

Mark scoffed, "So you two used to be a couple but now you're only faking it to get free stuff?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's not as complicated as it sounds."

"That's weird," the other commented, putting foam in the mug. He readied the cocoa powder, "usually people fake a relationship and actually end up together." He paused, "What would she like her coffee art to be?"

 

  
Signe looked up from her phone when Jack sat across her. She smirked, "Well, he's cute."

He frowned, "Calm yourself, Signe."

"He's probably single." She mused, smiling slyly.

He sighed, "Where is this conversation going?"

"Get his number?" She asked, a smile on her face. "Pretty please?" A puppy dog eyes smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh for the love of-- The things I do for you..."

She winked knowingly at him. She went back to her phone, almost hiding behind her phone, when Mark came over their table and gave them their orders.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte and a slice of vegan Black Forest cake for the lady."

Signe thanked him, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She shifted her eyes to give a pointed look to Jack.

"And Jack's usual."

"Thanks," Jack muttered, staring at Signe with disbelief.

Just as Mark turned away to walk back to the counter, Jack spoke, "Hey Mark."

The guy faced him, eyebrows raised, "Yeah?"

"Can I-- can I ask for your number?"

And then Mark did something that surprised Signe: his eyes flicked to her, as if asking for her permission.

She shrugged.

Mark turned to Jack, "Sure, man." He scribbled his phone number on a piece of tissue paper and left the 'Royal Couple' be, having gone to refill a customer's cup.

Jack only glanced at the tissue paper and then handed it to Signe who immediately punched it in her phone.

"So..." Jack started, side-glancing at the barista, turning back to the blonde when Mark glanced at their direction.

Signe smiled like a Cheshire cat to herself at this, she quickly pulled her coffee to her lips to cover her satisfied smile. 

He turned back to Signe who had some foam-stache on as she drank her coffee. "We're going back to Ireland before the transition week." He informed her.

She nodded in nonchalance. "Did you buy tickets already?"

He took a sip of his coffee, "Yeah, me mom did."

She hummed as she peeled off the muffin lining and licking a bit of the icing. She offered it to him without a word.

He took his stirring spoon and scooped off more than half of the icing, making Signe glare at him murderously.

 

  
Going back to the academy, they went straight to their dorms, ignoring the party happening in the common room. Signe had left him to go to the girls' bathroom.

"Zoe!" Jack exclaimed as he saw the school cheer captain exit her brother's room.

The blonde turned around and saw him, she beamed, "Oh hey, Jack!"

"Are you going back to England for sem break?" He asked as he approached her.

"No." She told him, disappointment in her tone. "Our dad is building a branch here and Joe's taking over it after he graduates. So we're having an opening ceremony next week, I hope you and Signe can make it."

He nodded, "I believe we will."

"Perfect!" She exclaimed happily, "Though, it'd be nice to go back to our hometown. I heard Signe and you are going back to Ireland?"

Jack blinked, scratching his head, wondering where she got that information. Signe wasn’t the kind of person to divulge information to anyone else. He thought on it, he did hint on it to Tyler that morning, so it most probably was Tyler who told the whole world. "Yeah we'll be there for a week and then we'll be back right after." He told the girl.

"Well," she said, as she shook her phone in her hand to wave bye at him, "I'll see you at the common room party." With a slight wave, she walked down the hall and down the common room.

 

Jack shared a dorm room with Tyler, and to see him in a cocoon of blankets, huge headphones on, and the light of the laptop shining at his face is nothing weird. But all of these happening while there's a party in the common room, is utmost odd. And he’s not even going to question why Tyler had the freedom to tell anyone about his and Signe’s travel plans.

Tyler looked up at from the laptop when he noticed Jack starting at him.

"Jack, wanna watch? It's last night's episode of RuPaul."

He shook his head, "Nah, no thanks. I'll be packin' up my bags."

Tyler nodded, hiting the space bar and went back to his show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> So, as you might know, I haven't planned this story out, so there might be a chance this might go on as long, or too short. And there's also the possibility that this won't finish because it's unplanned.
> 
> So, to eradicate that, let's write this story together!.
> 
> Tell me your ideas, for example, you want Markimoo to have his revenge, he slaps Jackaboy instead.
> 
> Or you'd like to see another YouTuber in here.
> 
> Really, need your help, because it's unfair to just leave this story just because I don't have any ideas. :')
> 
>  
> 
> On a lighter note, who's ready to celebrate Christmas? I'm not, because I didn't get to dress up for Halloween. So I dunno, I think my parents are planning a costume Christmas party? Who wants to come? :))
> 
> Have a happy week everyone!


	3. Aesthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'll be stealing some of Pewd's cafe's aesthetics." She raised her arm and hailed a cab.
> 
> Jack scoffed, "Hot Korean barista dork?"

"I'm not going to your place," She told him as they exited the cafe where they had their breakfast, a few blocks from the airport. They had to drag their luggages with them, it wasn't much so it wasn't as awkward to look at.

Jack gave her a questioning look. "How come?"

"I'm staying here in the city to check on my coffee shop." She told him, putting on her shades. "I think I'll be stealing some of Pewd's cafe's aesthetics." She raised her arm and hailed a cab.

Jack scoffed, "Hot Korean barista dork?"

Signe laughed, "No, buttface. _interior_ aesthetics." A cab pulled in front them. "Does your family still think we're together?"

He sighed in resignation, "Yeah. You don't mind keeping up the charade a bit longer?"

She opened the door, "As long as it keeps me in the school royalty, I'm good." She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek and climbed in the cab. "See you at school, Sean!"

He waved farewell and closed the door for her.

He went back to the airport entrance and scanned the parking lot, one of his siblings did say they left a car here when they had to fly out to a business expo. He had retrieved the car keys from the safe keep before he and Signe went for breakfast.

Finally finding the car, he stowed his stuff in the trunk and climbed in the car.

"Home sweet home." He muttered as he started the engine, ready for the two hour long drive to his house..

 

 

 

 

"Hey Mark, I saw you!"

Mark flinched and turned around and saw his boss looking at him with a questioning look. 

Felix sighed, "Why do you eat the pastry behind my back?"

Mark moved away from the piece of Red Waldorf cake he had been munching on. "Dude! Have you _tried_ your pastries?"

Felix gave him an unreadable gaze. Then sighed, placing a hand over his forehead, "I want you to stay a bit after the closing." 

And stay he did.

He wiped the tables clean and refilled the coffee filters to be ready for tomorrow. 

It was about half past 11 when something happened. 

The door opened and Mark exclaimed, "I'm sorry, miss. But we're already close for the day!"

But the girl still walked towards the counter, "I'm here for Felix." She told him serenely, giving him a divine smile that made Mark stop breathing for a moment.

Soon enough, Felix emerged from the stock room aand greeted the girl, "Marzia! Good, you're here!"

Marzia nodded, gracing him with a polite smile. "I see, the cafe is in order." She faced Mark, "I assume you're 'Mark'."

Mark finally got a hold of his senses. "Uh... uhm, yeah." 

Felix appears behind Mark, he dodged down the counter, approached the girl and slung an arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek and muttering something to her in another language.

Mark could only stare at the two. Until Felix led her to a nearby table, gesturing to Mark for him to join them.

"Let's all sit down."

 

 

 

 

Jack huffed as he flopped down the bed. 

It was a long drive, but to come back and lay down on his too big of a bed was comforting.

The sheets didn't smell as strong as his sheets back in the dorm, probably because of the cheap fabric softener the laundromat uses or because this Egyptian linen needed the blood of a unicorn to be cleaned.

That's what Jack had been born with for having a pure-blooded lineage of Irish people. A silver spoon in his mouth. Their family was from a long heritage of gentlefolk, and maintaining the pure-blood had gained them the title of one of Ireland's heritage families. The mansion only happened two generations ago.

 

 

 

"This is Marzia." Felix introduced. There was a knot on the middle of his forehead. Worry lines that Mark didn't know his boss had. 

Mark nodded in greeting.

Marzia was gazing at Felix serenely, letting him do it dor her. And she seem fine with it.

"And she's from Italy."

It was Mark's turn to be worried,, unable to comprehend where this conversation was heading. "Okay?"

"But she's an illegal immigrant."

He blinked, "Oh."

Felix continued, "She lives with me in my apartment and she's the one who's baking the pastries for the cafe."

Mark turned to Marzia, decidedly asking her, "Why are you an illegal immigrant?"

"I'm the daughter of an infamous Sicilian mobster." She confesses. "My father is in the Interpol's Most Wanted list. My family is somewhere around the world running from the police, but I broke away from them and came here to America to escape them, escape the family business. And then Felix found me, he took me in: gave me food, shelter and a job."

Mark turned to look at Felix.

He never knew Felix had been such a charitable person. All he knew was that the blond was a capable barista who somehow managed to hold up a cafe on his own. But to hear Marzia's story, of Felix taking her in, it gave Mark a whole new perspective of his boss. 

Then Felix faced Mark, an undeniably serious look on his face, "I hope you're tight-lipped about this, or I'll have your ass fired." 

Marzia's hands shot out and took Felix hand in hers. And gave him a comforting smile.

"So," Marzia said, beaming at Mark, dissipating the tension in the air. "shall I show you how to make cheesecake?"

 

 

 

"How's Signe?" Mother asked him as soon as she noticed him enter the kitchen. 

"She's good." He muttered, heading to the refrigerator and pulling out a box of donuts his sister had bought for him as a welcome home present.

Mother hummed in thought, returning back to her cup of tea, and then she asked, "When will you two get married?"

Jack froze. Hand grasping the lid of the box open. He slowly turned to stare at her in shock, "What."

"You're the only one among your siblings to not be engaged, Sean." She pointed out.

He and Signe were only in third year college, too young and too early to think about something so committing as _marriage_. They've played the 'happy couple' so long, they should probably get an Oscar each. No. A BAFTA would be cooler.

He sighed in defeat, clossing the box of donuts. "Why?"

The only thing this family prided of itself on, as cliche as it sounds, was the family business. 

"I worry about you, Sean." She told him.

"But I'm not the eldest, I won't be inheriting the company. Even Sarah has the intention of getting into the company." He pointed out. "Father won't care what I do with my life."

" _I_ care, Sean." She said. "And I see how happy you always are when Signe is around."

'That's because she's my best friend.' Jack wanted to say, but kept it to himself. "Yeah, I guess." He said in defeat.

 

 

 

"So we'll fake an engagement party?" She questioned after an hour of silence listening to her best friend rant about his -- _their_ predicament. 

Jack sighed, pressing his sweaty but cold hand to his forehead. "I don't focking know." He confessed weakly.

"Well, to be honest, I'll be fine with it." She told him. "But that's all I'm willing to do for you. A fake wedding is out of the picture."

"I feel like I'm violating our friendship with this." He muttered.

She hummed, then tells him, "We violated the school code by being the Royal Couple."

He chuckled wearily, "Yeah."

They settle in companiable silence for more than a minute. This was one of the silent joys they share with each other, even when they're known to be very dynamic people back in school.

"So," she says out of the blue, tone turning coy, "have Mark texted you yet?"

Jack's brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

Years of being together had taught him how to read the tone on her voice. She seem to be pleased with herself as she had leaned back on a chair. "I switched our sim cards during breakfast yesterday." 

"What the shit, Signe." He told her. They've done weird pranks on each other, but this was outright odd.

"We'll invite Mark to our engagement party, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I were discussing about our stories. And we came to the point where I told her about the Marzia bit. And she was like, "Your readers would say stuff about Trump and illegal immigrants."
> 
> To be honest, the part with Marzia was written before Trump became president.
> 
> And we all know the story is based somewhere in the US (im not American), let's not think of the reality.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY! Introducing another heeadcanon of mine! Mafia!Marzia!
> 
> Why the fuck did I make her into those stereotypes? Idk, because I had this time in my very short life when I researched everything about mafia, for a Hetalia story (Nope, not uploading it). So I obsessed with mafia-related stuff. So I'm just reflecting my past knowledge to here.
> 
> Please no hate.
> 
>  
> 
> But things are getting dangerous, eh?
> 
> Have a good week everyone!


	4. Pastry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay, man?" The blond questioned, worry in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kinda major change, I should need you to go back to chap 2 to understand Zoe and Joe's part. But if your chill, chill bruh.

Mark goes home with two halves of two different cheesecakes. It'll be enough to last him breakfast for the week

Marzia was awesome. She was exactly an epitome of an angel. She was sweet and patient and-- how the hell is she Felix girlfriend? Is it some case of Stockholm Syndrome? Was Marzia giving Mark cake some kind of code saying 'Help me?'

It didn't take Mark long to find himself wrong as he dug spoonfuls out of his cakes to look for a paper stating she needed saving.

"Well there goes my breakfast." He muttered, starting at the ruined cake.

He ate one spoonful before pushing the box in the refrigerator. After washing the spoon, he did his nightly routine and got ready for bed.

Just as he was about to kick off his slippers, his phone rang.

It might be Bob, calling to see if he's still alive.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and swiped 'answer' before he could read the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Heya, Marky."

He blinked, "Jack?" Completely befuddled to hear his voice. And hear it so weak.

"Er, yeah. Apparently, Signe exchanged sim cards with me and she's across the country."

"Okay?" Well to be honest, Mark knew that Signe was actually getting his number for Jack, she wasn't really whispering to him then, and Mark could hear them all the easy from the counter. He doesn't tell Jack he kinda knew. "How are ya, man?"

"I'm fine." He heaved so dutifully. Just like that 'Angsty Teen' from Sister Location that Mark's been replaying on his laptop.

"You sure?" Mark asked for good measure.

"I'm not fine." Jack confessed.

Mark offered a smile, even though Jack couldn't have seen it, but he could probably have heard it. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Uhm, would it be alright with you? We aren't that close. And," he must have looked at something. "It must be past midnight there."

Mark looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 12:17 already.

"It's fine, Jack."

 

 

 

_Snap!_

Mark flinched awake, his chin slipping off his palm, almost falling off the stool. He snapped his head too the source of the sound, almost cracking a bone or something. When he finally, successfully found the source, he sees a very concerned Felix starting at him, fingers froze in a snap gesture.

"You okay, man?" The blond questioned, worry in his voice.

Mark yawned as he stretched: arms over his head, legs reaching under the counter. And then he offered a sleepy, apologetic smile, "Sorry. I'm good, Felix. Thanks for asking."

But his boss puckered his lips, clearly unconvinced. "You've been falling asleep on the job for four days. It's worrying me. And it won't be very _bossy_ of me if you suddenly become sick because of lack of sleep."

Staring at Felix, Mark narrowed his eyes because they were drooping. 

"What are you implying?"

"Take the day off." Felix simply told him.

"But--"

"I'll be fine on my own, don't worry your pretty little head." He told him, patting Mark's hair.

Mark laughed, swatting off the blond's hand away, "You sure though?"

"Yeah, bro. Just come back alive and awake tomorrow."

Mark stood up, taking his apron off, "You're, like, the best boss ever."

"Duh." Felix replied, taking Mark's apron and hanging it on the hook on the refrigerator.

As Mark exited the cafe, a girl and a guy came in, looking around the cafe's interior, scrutinizing it behind their designer shades. 

They approached the counter where Felix was wiping the coffee machine.

The girl took off her shades and turned to the guy, "This is where Jack and Tyler bought that muffin for Dan's whisk incident, right?"

The guy mumbled and shrugged.

Felix stood behind the cash register and gave them his barista smile, "Heya, what can I get for you two?"

"Would you perhaps remember a 'Sean McLoughlin'?" The girl questioned. 

Felix blinked. The look on her face was all seriousness, she could've passed up as a secret agent or something, but she and the guy were lacking in... stature. They were confident, don't get him wrong, but, there's no way this two are spies.

"I don't know any person of that name." He told them.

"He's a regular here." The guy finally spoke. "Maybe you know him by the name 'Jack'?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Felix noted 'Sean McLoughlin' for future use. "Sure, Jack comes here every week."

"He came in here with a purple haired guy, and the purple haired guy bought a muffin." 

"A green tea muffin!" The girl added.

"Yeah?" Felix asked amicably. "Do you have complaints of our pastry? If he was vegan, he didn't make it known." He informed them, still smiling wet the two. They were  
going to demand they see the pastry chef, and that meant Marzia. And they'll question her, and she'll have no choice but to tell them the truth, and she'll be deported, and she'll be killed: maybe by a Russian hitman, or one of her father's men, or maybe by the Interpol themselves! He maybe all smiles right now but his brain is already plotting ways to get rid of these two. And an alibi for the one hour of footage he'll be deleting from the security tape.

His fingers were itching below the counter for the hidden pepper spray.

"Oh no." The girl said, "No complaints at all. I had a bite of that muffin and I always hate it when it's too sweet, but you're muffin was _perfection_."

The guy pushed his shades up his hair, "We'd like to order for a capacity thirty, it's for a small tea party."

 

 

 

 

Marzia was waiting by the microwave, most probably reheating the plate of food she had made for Felix.

Just as Felix entered the small apartment and saw her, he was torn between being happy and being anxious.

"How's Mark?" She asked as she glanced away from the microwave to greet him with a smile.

Ever since Marzia had met Mark, she always asked how Mark was doing, as when she asked how Felix's day went, he'd say boring stuff like 'I spilled coffee grinds on the counter' and 'This customer only came in just because Starbucks was too far away.' And that quickly became boring conversation. So Mark becoming their topic was a nice change.

"I made him take a day off."

"What for?"

"He fell asleep on the job."

"Oh." She said, her voice nostalgic, as if a gentle sea breeze. "It is his sixth day working for you, yes?"

He takes a seat at their small kitchen table. "Yeah."

"Mm." She wears pulls out the plate of food and transferred it to another, a cooler plate, placing the vegetables and pieces of meat artfully around the rice.

Felix smiled as he was presented the plate.

He wasn't one for stereotypes, but he's damn proud he's got an Italian girlfriend. 

"Since we're talking about things in the cafe," he said as he took the first bite. "Oh wow, this is good." Marzia smiled proudly at herself. "Anyway, one of the regulars' friends tasted your green tea muffin, and they want thirty cupcakes."

She gave an understanding nod, "You seem upset about this." She pointed out.

"Well yeah, cause they're the kind of people who would say 'The food was great, may we compliment the chef?' And that should would mean they want to see you."

"What is the problem with that?"

"Marzia, there's a good chance they could deport you, and..." He sighed heavily, "I don't want you to leave me. You're the only person I've loved who isn't a psychopath."

She stood up from across the table, and pulled him into a kiss, smiling against his lips, she said, _"Ti amore."_

 

 

 

 

Mark woke up too the sound of his phone blaring off. He reached for it and swiped 'answer'. "Hello?"

"Hey Mark, whatcha doing?"

He yawned, "Just woke up from my nap."

"'Nap'? But it's--" He stopped, "Holy shit, You were sleeping, aren't you?"

"It's fine--"

"I'm so so sorry. I'll-- er... I'll call you some other time."

"Jack, it's fine--"

But the guy had already hang up.

Mark huffed as he dropped his arm on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. And then,

"I need dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much drama, but...
> 
> FINALLY! Septiplier stuff! 
> 
> More CutiePie stuff. I dunno Italian, so.... 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And who's unsubscribing to Pewds just so he won't delete his channel? You don't know about that? He's deleting his channel at 50M subs, but don't fret, he's still doing YouTube, just starting fresh again. :D sorry, I spoiled it for you...~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y'all have a great week!


	5. Signe's cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I grinded him up to make into Irish whiskey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a Sunday update!
> 
> Its Sunday, where I'm from, and I know its still Saturday everywhere else in the world. Where I'm from, its along the Pacific Ring of Fire. Rawr!
> 
> So,
> 
> Wiibles AWAY!

"Hi Amy baby." Signe greeted as she entered her cafe.

The blonde beamed as her boss strutted in. "Good morning!"

Signe stopped in front the counter, looking up the menu board, even though she had known the options by heart, because, _duh_ its her cafe. She then looked at the girl, "Can I have an iced chamomile?"

Amy took down a black mug, "How sweet would you like your tea to be, miss?"

She took out her wallet from her bag. "As sweet as you are, honey." She chided lightly.

Amy laughed and put three pumps of caramel syrup. Finishing her boss's order, she placed it on the counter. "Here you go."

Signe slid a ten to her and took her mug, winking at the girl, "Buy yourself something cute. And call your manager out please."

"Will do, miss."

 

 

 

 

 

 

After hearing about last month's report from the manager, even though the cafe is always in tip top shape, Signe went to join her barista behind the counter.

Amy didn't retort, as she had been quite used to having her boss serve coffee with here for the past six days.

"I had this cool coffee art I had back in the States. Here, lemme pull it out for you."

In ten minutes, the two girls were scrolling through Signe's phone discussing on which coffee art was actually beginner-friendly.

Rush hour just finished and the line had mellowed down to the occasional late lunch and high-tea.

 

 

 

The glass doors parted, and a p purple haired guy entered like he owned the place.

Signe looked up, instantly knowing it was a classmate. Three years in the academy and she had grown accustomed to the pompous aura the academy bears, and it's no surprise for its students to have it too.

"Hi, Tyler!" She exclaimed happily, nodding at her friend's cute attire. "Had business here in Dublin?"

"Oh heya, Signe! My mom had to meet with a business partner here" Tyler replied. "Where's Jackaboy?"

"I grinded him up to make into Irish whiskey."

Tyler scoffed, "You aren't allowed to murder him before you two get married."

She tried very hard not to rolll her eyes at that. But changed the topic, "What can I get her Queenness?"

"Can I get a decaf macchiato? The doctor told me my heart's racing to the moon because of all the coffee I consumed during finals." He informed her.

"Ty," she deadpanned, "you do know decaf isn't different from your normal macchiato. Your body probably developed a Pavlovian response to it already."

Tyler stared at her in confusion, "'Pavlov--'? Dayum, Signe, you're taking up Business, not a major in Psychology."

"I'll start on your decaf." She muttered, stepping back.

He laughed, "I change my mind, I'll get an Oolong."

After paying, Signe had to wipe off the caramel syrup dribbling from the counter to the floor, quickly, but as she stood up to chat with Tyler some more, he had vanished in thin air. 

Her eyes scanned the cafe, searching for Tyler or anyone resembling Tyler's bodyguards.

None.

Ok.

"Amy, I want to tell you something."

The blonde turned to her, "Yes?"

"Remember my 'boyfriend'?" She whispered.

"That one you're faking a relationship with? Isn't he your classmate?" She questioned.

"Yes." The door behind her clicked open, making her flinch unconsciously. Her voice was quieter, "Yeah, well, we're exchanging engagement rings, which is fake, of course."

Amy stared at her in confusion, "Good for you?"

Signe gave her a weary smile, "Thanks.

 

 

 

 

 

Jack exitted the store with two paper bags hanging from his elbow.He doesn't know why, but he bought a dress. Due to shopping with her for three years, he had remembered her size. He doesn't know if that's a good thing or not, he goes it is, because he isn't wearing a dress. But aside from the dress, he bought himself a sweater that he liked. Now, he'll go to a cafe, leech off from the wifi and hope Signe won't question why the hell he bought a dress that wasn't intentionally hers. 

But he wasn't one for shopping. He's a guy for heaven's sake. The first few times he went shopping with Signe, she told him that it was always a good time to think. And he couldn't help but agree with her...for now. 

But it wasn't Signe on his mind. 

It was that 'hot Korean barista dork'. Who was actually half German and half Korean apparently.

He doesn't know how and why, but the amount of trust he gained from Mark was unbelievably short compared with Signe who he almost spent half his life with.

Of course, there are things he'd rather keep between him and Signe, as those were their secrets and memories. But with Mark, it seemed like they were close enough where they could have their own inside jokes.

A friendship formed after four phone calls in the middle of the night. 

Those phone calls always put him at ease. It's just...nice.

"Jack? Jack!"

He turned around to see Phil approaching him, "Oh, heya, Philip." He greeted the tall guy. "Vacationing in little ole Ireland?"

Phil nodded. "My parents was cruising around, yeah? And they told me to take the earliest flight here."

"I feel something... erm _different_ with you." Jack told him.

Phil blinked, his hand going up to flick his bangs away. "Can't be. I haven't had a haircut since you last saw me."

"No, it's..." He stared at his friend, "there's a lack of an equally tall, emo Dementor beside you."

Phil laughed, hand dropping. "You couldn't possibly mean Dan."

Jack shrugged, "Yeah, its's weird seeing one of you without the other."

"Well, we're not joint at the hip." He pointed out.

"Everyone in school believes otherwise. How is it even that you two are together whenever we see you?"

Phil wiggled his fingers, "Magic!" He chuckled, "How about you though? You're always always with Signe."

"Not every single moment of the day though." He pointed out, "We've got different courses."

"Talking about Signe, word is, the two of you are getting engaged?"

Jack stared at Phil. "How the hell--?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Signe having her own cafe is aadapted from this show Rich Kids of Beverly Hills. One of them owns a cafe.
> 
> I'll hopefully write more Signe and her backstory if you like it or not. Haha. Septiplier shippers should stop the hate.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally, I wanted to make Tyler part of a Royal family. But, I thought you' be exasperated by the private school cliche. So no Queen Tyler.
> 
> But if you'd like, though. It' not too late to chang that part :D
> 
> Just sign the petition below of '#TylerisQueen'.
> 
> Lolz.
> 
>  
> 
> And I just came back from Mangago, I have read and found my favourite YAOI mangas, as I had denied my fujoshi blood. My faves are Escape Journey, Punch Up, and this spin-off about a Yakuza and a pre-school teacher. The last one is my personal fave.
> 
> What' yours? What are your kinks? And what manga do you reccomend?
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you have a great week!


	6. A hundred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was until around 4PM when the telephone rang. 
> 
> It genuinely made Mark screech like a girl when he heard it. He didn't know they had a telephone in the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late upload. Excuses at the end of the chapter.

"Calm down, Sean! I could barely hear you with your accent."

He inhaled deeply, letting his head cool down for a minute. He knew babbling like an Irish madman-- no, exactly like an Irish madman-- would not help the situation. Sure Signe's used to him and his behavior, but the thicker the accent, the more confused she is. They didn't need confusion right now. How did Phil know? No. Who told Phil? Who told Dan? He asked, "Who did you tell?" 

"No one! Except, my barista, though, but I'm pretty sure--" She paused, and then, "Oh crap." 

He took a sharp inhale through his nostrils, and the air in his lungs choked him, "Who."

"Tyler had a connecting flight and he dropped by the cafe. He-he must have heard Amy and I."

"Ah, shite." He muttered, falling down on the couch behind him.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I-- I'm your best friend, please, talk to me--!"

"I have to go."

 

 

 

 

Going back to Pewd's Cafe that morning was the most awake Mark had ever felt. 

Felix greeted him wIth a paper bag of oatmeal cookies, saying Marzia had made it for him.

Mark grinned as he kept the bag of cookies, thanking him, "Why can't you and Marzia adopt me already?"

Felix stared at him weirdly, "You're too muscular to be our baby."

Mark smiled at him at awe, "Can't I be the Sheldon to your Leonard and Penny?"

Felix shook his head, "Please no."

Mark guffawed.

The rest of the day wasn't anything weird. 

Wade came over to show off the girl from his hometown that he's dating. A nice girl named Molly.

And that was about it. 

It was until around 4PM when the telephone rang. 

It genuinely made Mark screech like a girl when he heard it. He didn't know they had a telephone in the shop.

And Felix was MIA again, so it was Mark's duty to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Felix? From Poods cafe?" It was a girl's voice. It wasn't Marzia's, but it wasn't American either. 

"'Pewd's cafe', have to correct you there." He informed her lightly, jovially. "But Felix couldn't take your call right now. I can relay your message to him if that'd be okay?" He offered.

"Yeah, sure!" She said happily. "Please inform him to increase the number of cupcakes to about a hundred. And if it wouldn't be any trouble, we'd like it to have the initials 'S-ampersand-S' on it."

He pawed the notepad and pencil from the table beside the phone reciever. "'S&S'? A wedding?" He tried for light conversation as he scribbled down the information.

"An engagement, my classmates and I intend to throw their engagement party for them. They will be shocked of course."

"Hey guy." Felix greeted as he joined him behind the counter. He nodded at the phone, "Who's that?"

Mark talked to the girl, "Felix is here, shall I hand the phone to him."

"Yes please!"

Mark reached the phone over to Felix without a word. He folded his hands over his chest, and blinked in surprise when he noticed he still had his pencil in his hand. He put it down by the pad paper, staring down at it, only to find out what he wrote:

' _increase to 100  
S&S'_

_It must be nice to have friends to throw engagement parties for them. The girl did say 'she and her classmates' so they must be rich to order a hundred cupcakes._

_Mark smiled._

_He wonders how Marzia will be handling the baking process._

_Felix waved his hand at Mark's direction, pointing at the pencil and paper. He took into his hands, the phone sandwiched between his cheek and shoulder and listened to their customer's needs._

_Mark quickly scanned the cafe if any of their customers needed anything, he refilled their cups and returned behind the counter just as Felix put the phone back to the receiver._

_Mark quickly slipped in the small hallway where their lockers were, and opened his, just checking for any messages or miss calls that needed attending to._

_None._

_"Mark!" Felix hollered._

_He went to Felix._

_The blond had a disapproving frown on his face, the pad paper in his hand. "Can I ask you to work over time? I'd pay you, of course."_

_Of course, he'd have Marzia come down again to bake the cupcakes. And from what Marzia had told Mark, pastries' fridge life is best at only overnight. So they'd probably do it the night before the delivery date._

_And it's not like Mark had anything important to do. Enrollment was next week and he promised he'd do it with Bob and Wade._

_"No probs, Felix."_

_Mark's eyes flicked to see the displayed cupcakes in the case, unconsciously wondering what kind of cupcakes they'll be making, but something else caught his eye. The pad paper in Felix's hand had been etched deeply by two names._

__'Signe & Sean'_ _

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... guys.... guys~~~!!
> 
> I'm crying because I thought I didn't have a chapter this week. And as you've noticed chapters are getting shorter and shorter compared to the start. This happens to my stories when I upload them prematurely.
> 
> And because of that, I was almost in the verge of performing a hara-kiri on this story.
> 
> This story is turning darker for the worst and I don't... have the darkness in me to get that much emotion. ~~Wala akong pang hugot, friends.~~
> 
> So, I ask you to please excuse me if we skip one chapter. But I'll announce it before hand.
> 
> BUT! Let's finish this on a lighter note! Christmas is next week so, I'll MOST PROBABLY write a Christmas chappie! I pray that writing somethong different would reinspire us. :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so I'll be stealing a Sunday from you and sorry its Christmas day. And I know how some of us are still in fandom world even in the midst of jolly everything. :D

I'll be AFK from the wifi that's why I'm taking a leave for this week.

But regular upload next Sunday guys! At least by that time I've reuploaded some editted chapters to fill in the plot holes. I'll tell you which chapters were editted.

 

Once I upload the chapter, I'll delete this one. :)))

 

Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, everyone!


	8. Post-Christmas/New Year Spesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They choose to chill at Pewd’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post on New Year!

It was right after their visits with their families that they decided to spend post-Christmas and New Year together. 

Jack had announced he had a surprise, and soon after Mark said he had one too. They choose to chill at Pewd’s.

Wade, Bob and were already in the café, chatting up Felix as if they were the only people in the place; and the other customer Felix had didn’t seem to be bothered by it anyway. 

When Jack appeared, the three guys exclaimed and their hands immediately patted his head when he was near enough.

 

 

"I'm not transferring schools, you guys!" Jack said in annoyance, rolling his eyes but a smile on his lips as he pulled his mug close to drink.

Felix scoffed, waving his hand at him dismissively. "Your school's admin must not tolerate your..." He ruffled Jack's hair, "Irish-ness."

Wade and Bob quietly sipped their hot chocolate quietly, staring at Jack's hair transformation.

Jack noticed this and ran a hand through his green bangs, "What do you guys think?"

Wade gave a derp smile and a thumbs-up.

Bob nodded, "You look like a green sunchild."

Jack scrunched up his face in confusion, quoting, "'Sunchild?'"

"Hey!" Felix called from the counter, "would the green sunchild please come to the front?"

Jack rolled his eyes, took his mug to take a sip of coffee and went to Felix.

Bob turned to Wade, "When did Mark say he'd be over?"

Wade looked down his wrist watch. "About ten minutes from now."

 

 

Jack rested his elbows on the wooden surface beside the cash register. "Yo, what's up?"

Felix handed him a tray with a plate of fruitcake muffin and a cup of coffee. "To that woman with the green lipstick."

Jack took the tray and narrowed his eyes as he analyzed Felix's customer.

A lone woman with coily brown hair, green lipstick, and a nude pantsuit combo. She must be going through something rough for her to be alone in a Christmas Eve, if the nasty frown she was casting at her downturned phone was annything to go by.

He approached her, placing her orders in front her. "What's a pretty woman like you doing in a place like this?" He decided to say. Because it takes great courage for someone to wear green lipstick, even though it was Christmas week.

There wasn't any other customers in the cafe and he hoped a light-hearted conversation would lift up her mood.

She turned and looked at him with askance.

His eyes went wide in shock in realization. "Professor Glozell?!"

"Do I know you?" She questioned in suspicion.

It took him sometime to realize she spoke. And it took him some moments to organize his thoughts.

This professor was infamous in the Business dept for giving zero fucks to students who only use wealth as means to pass her subjects. She was the dean of the Business department, and had been the dean for quite some years. Known as a terror teacher, even among her colleagues, she was a force not taken lightly.

Jack doesn't know her personally or even academically, but he had heard lots about her from Signe and Tyler.

Then suddenly, Felix was coming their way. "Something the matter, miss Glozell?"

Glozell pointed at Jack as she faced Felix, "Felix, boo, this your new employee you've been ravin' about?" She stared at Jack, "Y'don't look Korean to me."

Felix laughed, clamping Jack unnecessarily hard on the shoulder, nails digging into Jack's shoulder bone. "Nah, this guy here is just one of my frequents."

Glozell narrowed her eyes at Jack, aand then nodded.

"She's one of my patrons so don't you dare chase her out of my cafe." Felix hissed to Jack's ear, pulling him away.

"But she's one of my school's professors." He told the blond.

Glozell heard this, "You one of my students, boo?"

Jack faced her, "Erm, no ma'am. I've got friends in the Business department though."

The woman nodded, "Who do you know?" She asked as she took an 'I-don't-really-care' sip of her coffee.

Jack hummed in thought. Everybody in their school was all about connections, the more the better, but the higher the best. And not that Jack was bragging but his parents were buddies with the school president.

"Uhm, Signe Hansen and Tyler Oakley." He answered instead.

She turned to give him a look again. "You friends with those two girls?"

Jack couldn't help but smile at Tile being referred to as a girl. "Yes ma'am."

And then she shifted her body to face him.

Felix instinctively went to the counter when someone entered the cafe.

"And you are?" She questioned, a little bounce in her voice.

"I'm Sean McLoughlin, ma'am."

"Well Sean--"

"I go by 'Jack', though," he quickly added, "I rather have my friends call me 'Jack'."

She gave an awed smile. "Jack, it was nice meeting you."

The new customer approached her and Jack with a cup of coffee in her hand, lingering behind Glozell, waiting for her to finish their conversation.

Glozell then stood up, faced the woman, exchanged a few words and nodded. She turned back to Jack, "I'll see you at school, Jack. Merry Christmas." She waved and left with the woman.

Soon enough, Mark entered the cafe, opening the door for Glozell and her company, greeting them a 'Merry Christmas' and immediately went to hug Jack, "Dude!"

Jack grinned, "You pulled through, eh?"

Mark's hand went up to his hair, which was dyed red. "Hell yeah, man!"

"Oh shit!" Felix exclaimed behind the counter, "I asked Santa for an XBox, not two dorks in red and green!"

Bob snorted at that.

Matk turned to the table where Bob and Wade were, "Hey guys!"

After their formalities, asking how their families were and how their trips went, they exchanged their gifts; even surprising Felix with gifts from each of them.

When Felix spied Wade’s mug of hot chocolate was empty, he went to get refill. Mark followed him to the counter, leaving the other three guys discussing about arranging a sleepover with a lot of videogames.

“Hey, Felix.” Mark called, as they both were behind the counter, Mark handed him a small gift-wrapped box. 

Felix smirked, taking it, “Aw, Mark, you shouldn’t have. One was enough.”

“One _is_ enough, jerk.” Mark told him. “I just saw it and I thought Marzia would appreciate it.”

The blond smiled fondly at him, “Aw, thanks Mark.” He went to get the thermos of hot chocolate, froze, and then snapped at Mark with a suspicious look, “Are you trying to steal my girl, Fischbach?”

“What the—no! Hell no!”

 

 

 

It was Monday and Jack felt like he lacked sleep due to the two nights of sleepovers and videogames at Wade and Bob’s place. It was brutal playing Prop Hunt with them, with all the screaming and chips and beers flying around the place; it was a miracle how they weren’t called out by the neighbors. Though seeing as it was the holidays, they were easily ignored.

Classes haven’t officially started yet, and it won’t be in the next two days. This week is when students would be arriving from whatever luxurious tropical holiday or Swiss Alps manor they spent their time at. Tyler said he won’t be arriving until the weekend as his mom coaxed him to extend their vacation at this tropical paradise called Boracay. 

“I have to take you here for Spring Break!” Tyler had excitedly told him during their call that morning.

Signe, on the other hand had taken a friend of hers to Scotland apparently. That was all the information she gave him, so he doesn’t know when she’ll be coming back.

So Jack’s wondering around the empty halls of the huge institution, lowkey wishing he could find a friend or two who actually came to school early. Even the dormitories were quite empty, except for some scholarship kids. Which remind Jack, he should befriend at least one of them, at least they would be in the same wavelength as Mark, Wade and Bob, not thinking about their families’ business, designer clothes, Rolex watches, or whatever rich kids fret about. [a/n: Guys, we can badmouth rich kids, right? The shitty kind, not the good ones, of course. ^^]

The teacher for his morning first period didn’t even bother come in the class, so that left Jack free.

How he wished he could hang out more with the other guys, but they had classes. Legit classes who didn’t wait for anyone.

“Mr McLoughlin!”

Jack turned around and saw the guidance counselor fuming, stomping towards him. He blinked at the man and said, “’Sup?”

The informal greeting enraged the man even more, “Mr McLoughlin, the school will not tolerate such-such… style!”

Jack’s hand went up to his hair, and then dropped his hand to his side. “No one complained when Zoe Sugg became blonde.” Not that he disliked Zoe, no one could ever say ‘no’ to her.

Soon enough, Jack hears footsteps behind him. 

The guidance counselor’s light lit up, finding someone to back him up.

"Miss Glozell, will you please tell this young man how inappropriate it is to have such a comical hair color in such a professional institution?"

Jack glared at the man. If Tyler were here with him right now, he’d slay this man.

Glozell stared at Jack's hair with a brow raised as she approached them. As she was near enough, she placed a hand over Jack's head, not ruffling his hair.

"Well, miss Glozell?" The man questioned in anticipation.

She then folded her arms to her chest, a very disappointed look on her face. But then she faced the man, "Students should be able to express themselves as they would lose this freedom once they reach corporate age."

Jack stared at her in awe, while the man stared in shock and disbelief.

"If it suits Jack, so be it." She said so casually with a nonchalant shrug. "Besides there is _no_ official school policy against coloured hair." She marched off.

The man was so red of embarrassment, enraged because he was not aided by his colleague, nonetheless, a senior faculty high above him.

"Well--!" He retorted, though unable to come up with anything. "I never!" He huffed and stomped away in defeat.

Jack grinned triumphantly to himself, glancing to where Professor Glozell was, mentally thanking her.

She was ready to enter her class, hand on the doorknob, she turned to him with a smile and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! How was youse holidays?
> 
> I had a blast. During Christmas, my family and I went to spend it with people we don't know, and then we had to drive to a resort. Suddenly we hear mewling. My dad gets out the car, and saw the small tail. Like, shit, there's a kitten in our car. If it dies in the AC, we are gonna die from the cold stench of cat corpse. We go back to our hotel, and now I hear the kitten at my side. So, we park, and I get down on my knees, I was in a dress that I love, got dirt on it, pulled that adorable shit from the spring of above the wheel and raised it above my head like it was Simba. They returned it to where we thought it hitchhiked from.
> 
> This Saturday, we volunteered for some hospital things. So yeah, had a blast.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> So who's not making a New Year's Resolution? What? You're making one? _Naaaaaahh_ You don't need that! All we need is determination and our guts to tell us _'No! Put that donut down!"_
> 
> Lol, jk.
> 
> My Resolution would be to take my studies seriously, because I thought of dropping out of college, because I felt hopeless and depressed from it all. But everyone was super telling me 'No, don't drop out!' ad stuff like that. So I don't think you'd call that being supportive. Haha
> 
> How about you guys? What's your New Year's Resolution?


	9. Yay or Nay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Septiplier AWAY!

Phil entered their dorm room and smiled when he saw Dan reading a magazine.

"Hey yo."

Dan looked up from his magazine, "Have you heard?"

Phil dropped his bags on his bed, "Yeah, crazy, huh? Who'd you hear it from?"

"From Tyler." Dan answered, turning a page. "So he, Zoe and Joe decided that we'll throw a surprise party in their honour once they arrive."

Phil shrugged off his jacket, "It's crazy, isn't it?"

"Hmm? What is?"

"We've been friends with Jack and Signe for so long, they threw us under a bus by their sudden engagement."

Dan glanced to Phil with an incredulous look, "Time sure does fly by so fast."

Dan hummed.

"And you and I had been friends for almost a decade." Phil says, sitting on Dan's bed, "We have to commemorate our own relationship." He paused when his phone rang. "'Scuse me." He stood up and left the room. "Oh hey Zoe!"

Little did he know, Dan was hiding his face behind his magazine. 

 

 

 

 

Mark stared at his phone, it was only quarter past eleven. He knows he should be sleeping, but something was bothering him.

Well, not something, he knows exactly that it was Jack.

He then pressed the 'call' button.

The guy was probably busy with Irish stuff or something, so the guy wouldn't be there to answer Mark's call.

So he just stared at his phone as it rang.

No harm in trying, right?

"Hey there, Markimoo."

Mark instantly pressed the phone to his ear, "Oh hey! How are ya, man?"

"I-I'm... how about you?"

"I'm good." 

Mark let the awkward silence linger between them, unable to think up of a topic to break the silence. Until, "Penny for your thoughts?" He suggested.

The guy heaved pitifully, "Something happened between Signe and I.

"Okay?"

"Me mom and I got t' talkin, and she asked when I'll be engaged t' Signe. So I-I lied to her. And then I told Signe, naturally. She agreed t' fake an engagement party with me."

Mark couldn't help but lean forward, a futile attempt to listen through Jack's accent. The more the guy seem agitated, the thicker the accent got.

"And-and she told her friend, and she didn't know that Tyler must have overheard them."

Jack gave a shakey breath, that even shook Mark.

"Now everyone in the whole world will know Signe and I'd been lying to them!" He exclaimed. "They'll overthrow us as 'Royal Couple', my friends would ostracize me, the school would undermine Signe! Worst case scenario is--"

"Jack!" Mark almost yelled, snapping the other guy back to reality. Jack had exclaimed the whole thing in one breath, Mark could hear him start in a fit of hyperventilation. 

The other line went completely silent.

"Jack, please, _breathe_."

Then he finally hears him take in a deep breath, which relieved Mark so much.

"Ok, now, what's the 'worst case scenario'?"

"Worst case scenario..." Jack said, voice heavy and too soft to hear, "is that they have Signe expelled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost.
> 
> I almost couldn't upload.
> 
> But I played some Nightcore to get my heart pumping.
> 
> I need to keep my schedule, guys, for professionalism's sake.
> 
> Let's all hope the next chap is longer, because this one was too emotionally draining, I don't have enough shade for this.
> 
> That's my rant of the week.
> 
> Oh and I edited chapters 1 and 2 to be more Septiplier-ish... hehe.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Now go and enjoy life, guys!


	10. What's in a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back in track!
> 
> More Septiplier AWAY!

 

Jack went back to school, while Signe stayed for another week at Dublin.

They weren't exactly speaking, but they eventually would eventually, since they have each other's SIM cards.

Dan and Phil were already in the dormitories, Tyler haven't texted him when he'll reunite with Jack. 

Even cruising in Dan's convertible, with Phil endlessly congratulating him, Jack felt _void_.

"We're here." Dan announced.

Jack's head perked up, eyes locking at a signage that was all too familiar. He somehow felt some sort of relief, as if a bit of weight had been taken off his shoulders.

He stared at the other two, "Why'd you take me here?"

Dan and Phil shared a look before Phil answered, "Looks like you need to be here."

"Yeah," Dan added, "Tyler says your 'aura' or somestuff becomes lighter whenever you come back from here."

Jack didn't heave a word as he climbed out the car. He only stared at the two in wonder.

"Text us if you need to hitch a ride," Phil told him, "Dan and I will be in the mall, or Starbucks."

He waved as they drove away, quietly thanking them.

He entered the cafe and saw a that three tables were occupied with cupcakes. Felix and a brunette were busy icing some cupcakes to acknowledge his presence.

He approached them, "Hey Felix--"

The blond turned to snap at him, "Didn't you see the sign? We're clo--" His angry frown turned into a smile, "Oh hey Jack!" 

The girl looked up from her task and offered him a smile before returning to her thing. 

Jack nodded at the multitude of cupcakes. "Isn't a certain someone suppose to help you?"

"Oh, you mean Mark? He's gone somewhere with his friends, but he'll be coming in anytime."

Jack then finally noticed the details on the finished cake, Felix was daintily placing chocolate details on the icing.

_'S & S'_

"And yeah," Felix stated ever so casually, "some people from your school ordered cupcakes from the shop for an engagement party," he scratched his head, "Some couple named 'Signe and Sean'? The girl said they were the Royal Couple or some shit." 

The girl turned to the blond, "I didn't know they had royalty in that school."

Felix shrugged.

Jack took one cupcake and flicked off the ampersand and ate the whole half of it.

Felix stared at him, gawking. "What the fuck, Jack?!"

Jack glared him off, "This is _my_ cupcake."

"Nuh-uh bitch, not until it had been fully paid for!" Felix argued.

The girl spoke again, "Felix, I think we can have his Highness have a taste of our cupcake."

"How the hell are you called 'Sean' when your name's 'Jack?!" Felix pointed out in anger.

"My real name _is_ 'Sean'! I just prefer to be called 'Jack'!"

"No!" Felix insisted, "You have been 'Jack' all your life, your only saying you're 'Sean' just to have a free cupcake, you lying liar!"

"Dammit, I ain't lying about this!"

"Oh yeah? You-you cupcake scammer!"

The girl was watching the two of them getting all worked up, confusion on her face, unable to comprehend the situation. Then her face lit up when she saw someone enter the shop. "Mark!"

Jack spun around and saw him. Mark looking all disheveled. "Mark! Tell Felix I'm 'Sean'."

Mark faced his boss and said, "His name is 'Sean'."

Jack gave a look of triumph, "Ha!"

Felix gave them a dirty look, "You conniving little shits."

Jack grabbed on Mark's shoulder and then led him out the cafe. 

"Hi to you too." Mark greeted, a little flustered.

Jack offered an embarrassed smile, "Sorry, hi."

Mark ran a hand through his hair, "What's up?"

"You know 'what's up'." Jack said. "I don't know what to do." He told him defeatedly.

"Well, we could always run away to Germany and run a flower shop together." He said unconsciously, he stared at Jack only to be taken aback at the look of awe on his face. He blinked dumbly, "Uh, what?"

"Would you run away with a total stranger?"

"No." Mark said, pointedly, "I'd run away with a guy who--"

"'Who'?" Jack asked.

"Who'd play Prop Hunt with me til the crack of dawn." Mark replies, smiling knowingly at him.

Jack grinned, "I'll play Prop Hunt with you until the crack of dawn anytime."

Mark returned his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at school so I've regained my equilibrium. Regular updates on story, no more being frantic.
> 
> This chapter is unbelievably short, but once editted, it'll be longer than Rapunzel' hair. XD
> 
> Happy second week of second sem to us, happy second Saturday to you, and have a great week guys!


	11. Cupcakes

"So everything was a lie?" Felix questioned.

Jack nodded. 

Felix lightly glared at Jack, while the girl sitting beside him was quiet, listening intently. Felix slapped his hand on the table, "So all the goddam cupcakes we made was for nothing?!" He exclaimed angrily, but everybody knew it was for comedic relief.

The girl looked up at Felix, and quietly said, "But Felix, you were just saying how much you wanted to eat all these all by yourself."

Mark laughed, not at Felix, but at the girl's sheepish look.

"Well, I'm not owing about a hundred dollars worth of labor and materials to the shop." The blond said as a matter-of-factly

Mark turned to face Jack, "You haven't been introduced yet," he gestured to the girl, "this is Marzia, she, uh," he glanced over at Felix and Marzia.

Felix gave a wary look, while Marzia gave a small nod.

"She works part-time."

Jack leaned forward from his seat to look at Marzia, "Oh, are you a working student like Mark?"

Marzia gave a meek "Not really."

"But you're not from here, yes? I'm guessing..." his voice drawled into a thought, "Italian?"

Felix quietly stood up, moving towards the counter, eyeing Jack carefully.

"Where in Italy are you from?" Jack questioned, further, unaware of the danger he was bringing to himself.

"Near °°°°°, my family owns a small vineyard there." Marzia tells him in earnest.

Felix came back, walking dangerously slow, his right hand behind his back. He stood behind Marzia, resting a hand on the backrest of Marzia's chair.

"My classmate's father works there, he's investigating a mafia activity there." Jack told her, "You probably heard of him?"

"Mmm..." Marzia said, suddenly aware of Felix lingering behind her, sensing his intentions.

"His name is Inspector--"

Felix pulled up the can of pepper spray, and aimed.

"Ack! Shit! Why, Felix?!" Mark screamed in agony, clawing at his face, falling down the floor, making Jack jump out his seat to help his friend.

Felix glared at Jack with every ounce of hatred he had in his body, eyebrows furrowed like a bull in a bullfight, ready to charge.

Jack stared at Felix in shock and fright, unable to comprehend the situation.

Mark was still wriggling on the floor, making futile attempts to alleviate the stinging pain on his face.

 

While Marzia pulled Felix back, talking to him in fast Italian, but the blond was pointing the bottle at Jack threateningly. _"Felix!"_ She pleaded.

"You're not taking her away from me!" He yelled.

Jack only stared at him, instincts slowly creeping in. 

"I'm not giving her to you!" The blond man yelled. 

Run. His body told him, RUN. 

_Slap!_

Jack recoiled back as if he was hit, taken aback at the action.

Felix's left cheek now donned an intensely bright pink hand-print on it.

Mark haad managed to get on his knees, his right eye peeking through a very slim slit of eyelids.

Marzia was standing in front Felix bravely, buffering his rage from charging at Jack, then her soft voice sounded in the cafe like a soft bell. "Felix." She whispered. "Calm down."

Jack flinched when he felt a tugging on his right pant leg, but saw it was Mark trying to get up. He grabbed the guy's arms and pulled him up, helping him into Jack's seat.

Jack couldn't understand what Marzia was talking about, even with the minimal Italian he had learned from Italian classmates. Her voice was exclusively soft for Felix's sake, and Felix was replying in short phrases.

"Hey, bud," Jack muttered to Mark, "you alright?"

Mark grunted in reply, looking up at the ceiling to check his sight, eyes were half open.

Jack glanced back at the couple. Then back at his friend, he decided to question, "What--?"

"Marzia is an illegal immigrant, and she's a person of interest for the Interpol." Mark told him bluntly, blinking his pinkish eyes.

"Why's Felix angry with me though?" He questioned. "I don't have any intentions divulging _their_ secret to anyone."

"It'll be fine," Mark told him weakly, "Felix is just scared for her."

Jack stared at them again, only to meet Felix's weary eyes. He faced Felix. "You can trust me to keep your secret."

Marzia turned around and replied for Felix, "Thank you."

 

 

 

Jack accompanied Mark to his apartment, walking in an even pace.

"I never knew Felix to be one for being protective." Jack pondered.

"It's noble, isn't it?" Mark asked.

"He's probably ready to die for his girlfriend."

"But they aren't really girlfriend-boyfriend, you know." Mark informed him. "They're really not dating, but they love each other."

Jack hummed, "Must be nice to have such a relationship, no labels to base themselves on."

They don't speak again for the next ten minutes of walking side by side. They only had companiable silence.

Mark entered the building with Jack trailing wordlessly behind him. "Wanna stay for dinner?" He asked the Irish guy behind him.

"Sure." He replied without thinking, disregarding the fish and chips menu in the cafeteria he'd been thinking about since the morning. 

They climbed three flights of stairs to get to Mark's apartment.

Jack finally asked, breaking the silence between them. "So, what's for dinner?"

Mark slotted in his key and opened the door, letting his friend enter first before closing the floor behind them. "I got a little bit of everything." He told Jack, "Wade took me shopping the other day when he saw I was living off of Lucky Stars and instant coffee."

Jack chuckled, "That's the perfect diet for the average collegiate male."

Mark agreed with a wide grin, "I know, right?" 

They both end up in the kitchenette. 

"Wait," Mark said, turning too face Jack as he walked too the refrigerator, "if your family runs a [leather-making] company, why in the name of everything reasonable are you taking up a course in Hotel and Restaurant Management?"

Jack shrugged, sitting by the table. "I'm the youngest of five, and my choice of career isn't at anyway affected to the family business. Me dad can choose one out of three from my siblings who're graduated from business school."

Mark pulled out a bundle of greens, "But why Hotel Management, though?"

Jack sighed, "Signe and I wanted to run our own cafe, believe it or not. She'll learn how to do the business side of things, while I learn how to make coffee."

The other guy smiled softly, "You still love Signe, huh?"

"I do, but not in that way." Jack said. He then stood up, "I'm taking over your kitchen, Mark." Hhe tols the guy with a determined grin.

Mark gave him a weird look, "Do you know how to _not_ burn a kitchen?"

Jack laughed, "I know how to cook, Markimoo, I learned at school."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys!

I'll cut to the chase.

I've lost my muse for this story because I've fallen out of love of this ship, and I can't even force myself to write anything, when I did, it didn't feel right and I can't and won't give you a half-assed story. 

So this will be in a very long hiatus.

But rest assured, I WILL finish this story.

Thank you guys.

I will come back.


End file.
